Life After Prison
by Timoverboard
Summary: Larry and Piper didn't work out, so Alex took Piper back and this is what happens after they are both finally out of prison. (unfinished. possible smut to come within the story)


This is my first fanfiction, so I appologize if it's not that great.

Post-Prison Experience. Alex Vause x Piper Chapman  
Alex P.O.V

Chapter One - Getting out.

Piper's sentence was only 15 months, so she has been out of prison for about 23 months but we've stayed in contact. She said she would wait for me. We talked on the phone every day and she would always visit. God, it was always so difficult going from seeing her everyday to only once a week. Seeing her during visiting hours was the sweetest feeling, the taste of her soft pink lips against mine. Luckily, it's my last day. I finally get released today and we can be together again. Start a new life, without drugs, but with amazing sex.

As I am packing my belongings into a box, some of the other inmates come to say goodbye, starting with Nikki and Red.  
"We're really going to miss you. But you and Pipe's better have the best 'Getting out of prison' sex you've ever had." Nikki snickered at she hugged me."By the way she indirectly told me about the time she squirted." She laughed and let go of me.

"Oh god, you don't know the half of it and we will." I replied with a smile and returned the hug then released.

"Be sure to keep her in check, don't let her run tings. You are top dog, Vause." Red said then handed me a little ball of tin foil. I opened it to reveal a square of cornbread.  
"'is not much, and you vill have outside food soon enough, but you can call it a token ov my affection." Red smiled and left with Nikki.

Once I finally had all my stuff packed in my box and I had said bye to everyone, I was escorted out by John. I exited the gate and I could see her. The love of my life standing just a few yards away from me. Piper being Piper, she wasn't paying attention she had her back to me so I dropped my box and ran to her, wrapped my arms all the way around her waste and kissed her neck.

"Hello my dearest." I smiled the biggest smile ever as she turned around in my arms and we locked lips, our eyes closed. She had wrapped her arms around my neck and I tightened my arms around her even more, as if I was about to lose her again. No. I don't ever want to lose her again. I've lost her twice now, I'm not going to let go of her ever again.

"I'm so glad you're finally out. I've missed you so much.." Piper mumbled against my lips. I broke the kiss and looked into her beautiful blue-green eyes and brushed her cheek softly.  
"You have no idea.. " I smiled and kissed her forehead before letting her go and going back to grab my box of belongings then walking to the car with her.

As we made our way home, I looked over at Piper and just admired her every feature as she spoke about her week and what she has done since we saw each other last visitors day. The way her lips part slightly when she's concentrating, the way she bites her lip when she's thinking of what to say next. I love the blue-green colour of her eyes, they are my favourite eyes, and I wouldn't might getting lost in them. She has the most perfect nose and an even more perfect smile. Just everything about Piper was so damn perfect. Her and Larry had broken up, she came back to me and I had originally told her to go away, but that was the hardest thing I've ever done. When I told her to go away it felt like a stabbing pain in my chest, like someone had reached into my torso and was squeezing the life out of my heart because well, at that point and ever since I met her, Piper has been my life. But then her and Tiffany had gotten into a fight and everything was just a big mess. I had to take her back, I couldn't see her get hurt again. I would let myself get hurt a million times over before I ever hurt her or let her get hurt again. I'm so glad we're together now.

"Have you been listening to a single word I have been saying, Alex?" Piper chimed in.

"huh? What? No, sorry.." I admitted, looking down, slightly embarrassed. "I was too busy staring at the best thing to ever happen to me." Piper bit her lip in that cute way she does then gave me the biggest smile and said the words I can never get enough of.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Pipes." I replied and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

We finally reached the house and parked in the drive-way. Larry had gone to live with his parents, so it was just Piper and I living together. She parked the car and turned it off then looked at me.

"Are you ready to get out and start your life with me?" She asked. I just sort of looked at her for a moment then smiled and responded.  
"I know I am, but are _you_ ready to start your life with _me_?" then got out of the car and grabbed my box from the back seat. I walked to the front door, placed my box down and awaited Piper to open the door.  
Before Piper could open the door, I grabbed her hands gently, turning her towards me and I looked into those ocean-like eyes one more time and spoke confidently and sincerely. "I love you Piper Chapman." Then I let go of her hands and pushed her beautiful blonde hair out of her face as I close my eyes and kissed her with more passion than I ever have, then after a minute, we stopped and she opened the door.

"Welcome home." Piper beamed as we walked in together.


End file.
